Lip Balm Incident
by Kuro Yakuza
Summary: OneShot. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya berkumpul, Investigation Team disuguhkan dengan pemandangan lama; Yosuke dan Chie yang cekcok tentang masalah yang tidak penting. or is it? Nggak bisa bikin summary. Warning: Rant dibagian akhir, warning lain ada di dalam


Pertama - tama, salam kenal.

Oke, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Saya buat akun supaya bisa baca ulang fanfic favorit dan menunggu update fic yang belum selesai. Namun entah kesambet apa jadi kepingin nulis. Jadi maaf jika fic ini berantakan dsb.

Disclaimer: Persona franchise milik Atlus dan penciptanya. Saya hanya seorang fans yang dengan semena2 merubah dan/atau menentukan nasib dan watak mereka sesuai pikiran saya.

WARNING:OOC, Garing, Pendek, Gaje, Typo, Berantakan, Tulisan Seorang Pemula, dan lain sebagainya.

Lip Balm Incident

 _Persona 4 Fanfic_

 _Yosuke x Chie_

"Satonaka, ini sudah piring ketiga mu, mau berapa banyak lagi kau mau makan!?"

"Ah, baru tiga piring, rencananya aku mau makan 10 piring."

"Hah!? apa kau gila? kau pikir...".

Siapapun yang berada di _food court_ di Junes cabang Yasoinaba pada hari itu pasti melihat dan mendengar argumen tanpa henti dari seorang yang merupakan pegawai di sana dan seorang pemudi yang bisa dibilang 'pelanggan setia' _food court_ tersebut (meskipun yang membayar semua makanan adalah si Pegawai) dengan 6 pemuda - pemudi lainnya duduk di dekat mereka.

Ya, Investigation Team sedang berkumpul di 'bekas markas' mereka. Dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai tahun lalu sudah terpecahkan, mereka bisa berkumpul dan mengobrol tanpa harus berpikir keras memecahkan misteri.

Libur musim panas membuat Yuu, Rise dan Naoto bisa kembali ke Inaba.

"Mereka selalu saja begitu." kata Rise sambil melihat pemuda pemudi yang sedang cekcok itu; Hanamura Yosuke dan Satonaka Chie.

"Beneran dah, kalian beruntung jauh di kota, aku hampir setiap hari mendengar mereka" kata Kanji sambil memijit keningnya.

"Kuma juga capek, Kuma" sambung Teddie/Kuma menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Meskipun begitu, sudah lama aku tidak melihat situasi ini." kata Naoto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa ini salah satu hal yang kurindukan dari Inaba" timpal Yuu, tersenyum juga.

" _Snrk_..apaan Yuu-kun, orang cekcok kok _pfft..._ dirindukan... HAHAHAHAHA" Yukiko dengan tawa kunti nya.

"Ini juga merupakan salah satunya" sambung Yuu.

"Udah, nggak usah _lebay_ Hanamura!" kata Chie. Ternyata Dia dan Yosuke terus cekcok, tanpa mengetahui apa yang teman mereka bicarakan.

"Gimana caranya nggak _lebay_!? kau itu pagi, siang, malam makan daging, permen karet rasa daging, bahkan _lip balm_ rasa daging. Apa kau ini? Binatang buas?" sambung Yosuke.

"Hah!?" Chie yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri dari kursinya, menatap langsung calon manager Junes itu dan berkata "Binatang buas nggak ada yang makan permen karet sama pake _lip balm_. Lagian kau juga bilang kau suka rasa _lip balm_ ku.".

"Ya memang sih. Tapi maksudku itu, kau itu terlalu ba..."

"Tunggu dulu" potong Rise, suaranya cukup kencang hingga menghentikan adu argumen mereka.

"Mengapa Hanamura-senpai bisa tau rasa _lip balm_ Chie-senpai?" sambung Rise.

"Eh?" timpal Chie dan Yosuke.

"Aku aja nggak tau. Aku tau Chie pake _lip balm_ , tapi aku belum tanya rasanya, lupa terus." tambah Yukiko

Muka Chie dan Yosuke mulai panas.

"Mungkin Chie-senpai hanya membiarkan Hanamura-senpai memakai _lip balm_ nya?" Naoto dengan pemikiran detektifnya. Ini membuat Yosuke dan Chie lega."Tapi aku tak pernah ingat Hanamura-senpai pernah pakai _lip balm_. Lagian bibir Hanamura-senpai kan cukup lembab, tidak perlu pakai _lip balm_." sambungan dari Naoto ini membuat rasa lega mereka hilang seketika.

"Eh, itu.." Yosuke membuka suara, mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ya, aku ingat Yosuke pernah bilang dia nggak suka pakai _lip balm_ karena tekstur bibirnya jadi aneh." sambung Yuu. Yosuke memelototi Yuu dengan pikiran _'awas kau partner'_.

"Bisa saja Yosuke-senpai pernah melihat Satonaka-senpai sedang memakai _lip balm_ dan melihat rasanya dibungkusnya." pendapat Kanji. Dia belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, ' _kenapa bahas_ _lip balm_ _aja jadi serius begini_?'

' _nice safe Kanji, ntar aku beliin 100 km benang rajut dah buatmu'_ pikir Yosuke

"Kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Tapi, tadi Chie-senpai mengatakan Hanamura-senpai suka rasa _lip bal_ _m_ _nya_. Hanamura-senpai pun tidak menyagkalnya." sekali lagi, Naoto membuat rasa lega Yosuke menghilang.

"Melihat Hanamura-senpai yang tau dan suka rasa _lip balm_ Chie-senpai namun tidak pernah memakai _lip balm_. Kemungkinan yang paling mendekati benar adalah mereka..." sambung Naoto, kini dengan pipi yang merah.

"Eh? maksudmu..." Kanji dapat 'petunjuk', juga memerah.

" _Snrk.."_ yup, Yukiko akan mulai tertawa lagi.

"Jangan2..." kata Rise, memandang Yosuke dan Chie dengan seringai. Yukiko sudah tertawa terbahak2, Naoto menarik bagian depan topinya untuk menutup muka merahnya. Kanji menatap mereka dengan muka merah dan mulut menganga.

"Aku bangga denganmu, Partner!" Yuu mengacungkan ibu jari kearah Yosuke.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN KUMAAAAAA" Teddie/Kuma histeris.

Yosuke dan Chie hanya berdiri dengan gugupnya.

 _"Gara-gara kau Hanamura, kenapa kau bawa2 lip balm sih!?"_ bisik Chie.

 _"Maaf soal itu, lagian kau juga sih ikut menambah2 bahwa aku suka rasa lip balm mu."_ balas Yosuke, berbisik.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka berdua, penuh dengan interogasi.

Selesai

Saya memang suka Persona 4, baik game maupun animenya, baik dub bahasa inggris, maupun dub bahasa jepang. Dan saya memang suka kedua karakter ini, baik bersama maupun terpisah. Saya juga senang baca fanfic mereka sebagai pasangan maupun teman. Interaksi mereka selalu membuat saya tersenyum ketika bermain game, nonton anime dan baca fanficnya. Baru2 ini saya bermain ulang Persona 4 di PS2 dan mungkin karena itu saya memutuskan untuk menulis fic ini.

Sudah curhatnya :v. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Saya harap kalian menikmati fic saya.

Dan untuk Atlus, tolong jual Persona 5 PS3 dengan harga murah.


End file.
